maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Mad Cartoon Network Wiki
Introduction Hello and welcome to the MAD Cartoon Network Wiki, the ultimate source for the Cartoon Network series MAD and MAD Magazine. This was created on October 2, 2010. So far there are . We need all the help we can, so please help us by editing a mistake or adding information to a page. The most recent episode is The Blunder Games / The Poop-seidon Adventure and the next episodes will be The Average-ers / Legend of Dora, Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest, and The Dark Knight at the Museum / Lemming Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Video Game Deaths. The complete series is rated TV-PG-LV. DO NOT VANDALIZE THE WIKI AND/OR PLACE INAPPROPIATE PHOTOS ON IT! If you do, all your edits will be undone and all members of the wiki will be informed of this to keep you off of the wiki. Facebook and YouTube account deleted off the page for a certain purpose - MADstu30 What is MAD? MAD is an animated sketch comedy on Cartoon Network, based on MAD Magazine. MAD magazine (and the show) parody many popular shows or products, usually putting two popular things together in one sketch. Some examples from the show are "[[Avaturd|'Avaturd']]" (Avatar), "Yu-Gi-Bear!" (Yu-Gi-Oh! and Yogi Bear), "[[HOPS|'HOPS']]" (COPS and the movie Hop), and "[[Money Ball Z|'Money Ball Z']]" (Moneyball and ''Dragon Ball Z''). Recent MAD Events *August 14, 2012: [[The Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'The Average-ers / Legend of Dora']] and [[Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest|'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest']] get bumped to September. When will the Annoying Orange TV show complete its 15-episode run? *August 20, 2012: Kevin Shinick announces on his twitter that MAD is releasing new episodes at Thursdays at 8:15 PM, starting with [[The Average-ers / Legend of Dora|'The Average-ers / Legend of Dora']]. Could this mean MAD is ending? Or could this mean MAD is another victim of the Cartoon Network Thursday Night Death Slot? *August 26, 2012: Kevin Shinick announces on his twitter that MAD is going to finish Season 3 and might just enter into a Season 4! Featured Stuff |-| Featured Episode Segment= The Buzz Identity Picture of the Buzz Lightyear looking at Carl Fredricksen (UP). |-| Featured Parody= Dancing with the Stars Picture the title of Dancing with the Stars. |-| Featured Page= Cold Case Picture of Cold Case Poster. |-| Featured Magazine= MAD Magazine Issue 517 Picture of the title of Issue #517 (Which is a Election Day + The Avengers!). Top 10 List Click on the link below to vote for some of the Top Ten things of this show. Top 10 List:Favorite Episode Upcoming Poll The next poll will be about the new times of MAD. This Week's Poll MAD Poll Going back to school soon, did you have or accomplish anything the wonderful month of summer? Yes - (I had a great time and I'm ready to go back to school) No - ( I did nothing with my summer and school is almost starting) Yes - (I am ready to meet my lost long friends back to school) No - (Who invented school? It ruins my free time and life!) Yes - (I did stuff that you might say YOLO) No - (YOLO? More like YONO!) Yes - (Hopefully MAD will air more in the weekdays) No - (Knowing me, I will probably fail school in the first week) Last Week's Poll The Question was "If you were stranded on the world of MAD and met a superhero who has appeared on MAD, who would it be?" Ghost Rider wins with 18 (85.71%) votes. Hal Jordan and Spider-Man tied in second with 2 (9.53%) votes each. Batman, Aquaman, Captain America, Iron Man, Mr. Fantastic, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Zatanna, and Other tied in third with 1 (4.76%) vote each. Superman, Wonder Woman, Hawkeye, Hulk, Thor, Professor X, Thing, War Machine, and Hawkman tied in last with 0 (0%) votes each. So in total, there were 21 people who voted. Latest Activity Category:Browse Category:Wiki